Bisphosphonates were first developed to complex calcium in hard water to improve detergent performance. Bisphosphonates have since been found to be useful in the treatment and prevention of diseases or conditions characterized by abnormal calcium and phosphate metabolism. Such conditions may be divided into two broad categories: conditions that are characterized by anomalous mobilization of calcium and phosphate leading to general or specific bone loss or excessively high calcium and phosphate levels in the fluids of the body. Such conditions are sometimes referred to as pathological hard tissue demineralization; and conditions which cause or result from deposition of calcium and phosphate anomalously in the body. These latter conditions are sometimes referred to as pathological calcifications.
The first category includes osteoporosis, a condition in which bone hard tissue is lost disproportionately to the development of new hard tissue ultimately resulting in fractures. Essential quantities of cancellous and cortical bone are lost, and marrow and bone spaces become larger, resulting in reduced bone strength. Bone also becomes less dense and fragile.
Osteoporosis can be sub-classified as genetic, senile, drug-induced (e.g., adrenocorticoid, as can occur in steroid therapy), disease-induced (e.g., arthritic and tumor), etc., however the manifestations are similar. Another condition in the first category is Paget's disease (osteitis deformans). In this disease, dissolution of normal bone occurs, which is then haphazardly replaced by soft, poorly mineralized tissue such that the bone becomes deformed from pressures of weight bearing, particularly in the tibia and femur. Hyperparathyroidism, hypercalcemia of malignancy, and osteolytic bone metastasis are conditions also included in the first category. The second category, involving conditions manifested by anomalous calcium and phosphate deposition, includes myositis ossificans progressiva, calcinosis universalis, and such afflictions as arthritis, neuritis, bursitis, tendonitis, and other inflammatory conditions which predispose involved tissue to deposition of calcium phosphates.
A variety of polyphosphonic acid derivatives have been proposed for use in the treatment and prophylaxis of conditions involving abnormal calcium and phosphate metabolism.
For example diphosphonates, like ethane-1-hydroxy-1,1-diphosphonic acid (EHDP), propane-3-amino-1-hydroxy-1,1-diphosphonic acid (APD), and dichloromethane diphosphonic acid (Cl2MDP) have been the subject of considerable research efforts in this area. Paget's disease and heterotopic ossification have been treated with EHDP. Similarly, risedronate and alendronate have been used for treatment of bone disorders, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,503 discloses heterocyclic bisphosphonic acid derivatives and their use as bone resorption inhibitors.
Bisphosphonates tend to inhibit the resorption of bone tissue, which is beneficial to patients suffering from excessive bone loss. However, many of the early bisphosphonates, such as EHDP, APD, and Cl2MDP, have a greater propensity of inhibiting bone mineralization at high doses, a phenomenon which is particularly problematic during the course of long term treatment. Bone mineralization is essential for treatment of disorders such as osteoporosis. Bone tissue that is not adequately mineralized is soft and flexible and does not contribute to bone strength or skeletal support. Accordingly, long-term inhibition of mineralization could result in harmful side effects, such as increased risk of fracture, rickets in children and osteomalacia in adults. Even with the development of more potent bisphosphonates, which allows for administration of smaller dosages, there is still a potential for bone mineralization defects.
Farnesyl pyrophosphate synthase (FPPS) is a key regulatory enzyme in the mevalonate pathway. This pathway, ubiquitous in mammalian cells, provides essential lipid molecules, such as cholesterol and isoprenoids, with the latter necessary for posttranslational prenylation of small GTPases. The blockage of this pathway is a concept that has found widespread clinical use, with statins as drugs that inhibit hydroxymethylglutaryl CoA reductase and reduce cholesterol biosynthesis, and nitrogen-containing bisphosphonates (N-BPs) as drugs for osteoporosis therapy that target FPPS and inhibit protein prenylation. In the case of N-BPs, the unique bone-targeting pharmacokinetic properties of these compounds cause selected inhibition of FPPS and loss of prenylated proteins in osteoclasts, thereby inhibiting the bone-destroying function of these cells.